ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Spider-Man Season 2 (Iago PUC's version)/Micro-Episodes
The pilot episodes of the second season of Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]]. Characters Featured Characters * Champions ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker (voice only) ** Tigra / Mary Jane Watson (first chronological appearance; origins revealed) ** White Wolf / Kevin Hunt (first chronological appearance; origins revealed) ** Firestar / Liz Allan (first chronological appearance as Firestar) ** Wave / Teresa Parker ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** Inferno / Dante Pertuz ** Reptil / Humberto Lopez Supporting Characters * Soto / Phillip Watson (first chronological appearance) (dream and voice only) * Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers * Champions ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Patriot / Randy Robertson (first chronological appearance as Patriot) * Black Panther / T'Challa (first chronological appearance) * Hunter the White Wolf (first chronological appearance) * Princess Shuri (first chronological appearance) * Carlie Cooper (first appearance) * Balto (first chronological appearance) * Ryder (first chronological appearance) * Gordon (first chronological appearance) * Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym * Silk / Cindy Moon (first appearance) * Luna Snow (first appearance) * Kid Kaiju / Hiro Hamada (first appearance) * Inhuman Royal Family (first appearance) ** Black Bolt (first appearance) ** Medusa (first appearance) ** Triton (first appearance) * X-Men ** Wolverine / Logan (first appearance) ** Jean Grey (first appearance) ** Professor X / Charles Xavier (first appearance) ** Shadowcat / Kitty Pryde (first appearance) Antagonists * Kraven the Hunter (first chronological appearance) * Shadow Council ** Killmonger / N'Jadaka (mentioned only) ** Tiger Shark (first appearance) * Titania (first appearance) * Silver Sable * Syren / Avery Chance (first appearance) * Ronan the Accuser (first appearance) * Oscorp ** Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius ** Norman Osborn (mentioned only) * Thanos (first chronological appearance) (flashback only) Other Characters * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury (mentioned only) ** Yuri Watanabe * Sal Salerno * Flash Thompson * Louise Barrison (first appearance) Plot The Micro-Episodes focus on the individual experiences of some of Spider-Man's fellow Champions during the events of Season 1. Despite not physically appearing in the episodes, Peter Parker is still heard narrating them. 01) “''Hear Me Roar (Tigra's Story)''” Set after Horizon High, Part 2''Mary Jane Watson is having a sleep in her bedroom until she starts experiencing strange dreams of her mother giving birth to her as her father Phillip Watson was revealed as an man-tiger figure. She suddenly wakes up believing it was just a crazy dream until she sees strange markings appearing in her body and hears her father's voice saying: "It is time, my child.", convincing her to search for truths about what her father really is. Her mother eventually reveals that Phillip's real name is Soto and he is the chief of a tribe of Titanian Tigers, alien humanoid tigers who were banished from their home-planet of Titan by Thanos centuries ago. Later on, Mary Jane finds and dons a tribal attire Soto left for her in her wardrobe and, after a few hours practicing her superhuman abilities, she performs a powerful roar while fully transforming into her Titanian Tiger form. Later on, she spots Kraven the Hunter ambushing two young Inhumans in a forest for sport and, before the maniacal hunter can finish them off, Mary Jane ambushes and stops him and destroys his drone cameras to avoid evidence of the Titatian Tigers' existence. Mary Jane proves herself a powerful opponent, who effortlessly defeats Kraven, clawing his left eye out and crushing his right arm with a large boulder in the process before leaving with the young Inhumans, to whom she introduces herself as "Tigra". '''02) “''Man's Best Friend (White Wolf's Story)”''' Set before Horizon High, Part 1''Kevin Hunt is having a trip in Wakanda with his dogs Balto, Ryder and Gordon until he witnesses a fight between Hunter the White Wolf and Tiger Shark, who had been given by Killmonger a Super Soldier Serum containing canine DNA which they stole from Oscorp. Just as Tiger Shark (against Killmonger's orders) prepares to inject the serum on himself, Hunter subdues him, but also causes the serum (contained on a dart) to be fired at Kevin. Wakandan Princess Shuri is quick to notice Kevin and gets him to ingest an Heart-shaped Herb to stabilize the serum so it would not have any side-effects. After returning home in New York City to visit Carlie Cooper, Kevin soon begins manifesting the metahuman attributes given to him by the serum; he is now stronger, faster, more agile and able to duplicate himself and communicate with canines. He is, however, ambushed by Tiger Shark, who was sent to retrieve the serum from Kevin, until he is saved by Black Panther and White Wolf. Just then, Kevin finds and dons a small prototype of Hunter's White Wolf technologic devices, which grants him his own White Wolf armor. Encouraged by his dogs, Kevin joins the fight and, to T'Challa and Hunter's surprise, defeats Tiger Shark. As the bruised Tiger Shark is taken to custody, Kevin is congratulated by T'Challa, who knights him as "New York's official White Wolf", and Hunter, who still vows to keep the eye on him if necessary. Kevin is later seen having a moment with Carlie and his dogs. '''03) “''Fireworks (Firestar's Story)”''' Set between Amazing vs. Superior and Face it, Tiger!''Having been given the abilities to fly and manipulate and generate fire and heat after exposure to the prototype Bloodgem and Spider-Man's battle against Molten Man, Liz Allan is having a hard time practicing her new abilities as she also witnesses Randy Robertson building a new secret tech set for (as Liz describes) noble purposes. Liz manages to master her abilities, but she soon stops when her fire abilities almost accidentally burn her clothes into ashes. Hank Pym (who was the only one noticing her practicing her abilities all along) comes to her and grants her one of his Pym Particle-powered stabilizers, which she uses to craft a fireproof suit which also disguises her hair color. Just then, Liz witnesses Titania wrestling with the police in her way to assault a Pym Industries facility and rushes there to stop her. Despite the struggle, Liz soon unlocks her full potential and defeats Titania, who is then handed to the police and taken to the Raft. Liz earns Pym's approval over her performance and, adopting the name "Firestar", resumes her new role as a superheroine. She also encounters Randy, whose secret tech set turned out to be his own version of Captain America's suit and shield, also starting his superhero career as Patriot. The two soon set out to fight crime together in New York. '''04) “''Just Like My Brother (Wave's Story)”''' Set after Bloodlines''In the streets of New York, Yuri Watanabe and her police force are pursuing Silver Sable, who had just escaped the Supervillain Holding Facility for unfinished businesses with KillmongerEvents from ''The Spider and the Wolf until she is foiled and defeated by Wave, who knocks Sable unconscious and leaves her to the police as Wave wins the appreciation of the citizens and views news of her and Spider-Man being reported to have helped Peter Parker find the truth about his parents' death and meet his sister for the first time. Next day, Teresa Parker, having begun to put her normal citizen life on track after succeeding in destroying the last Bloodgem and reuniting with Peter and Aunt May, is enrolling at Midtown High School as a new student, where she is earning a warm welcome from the students and teachers (most who heard news of her encounter with Spider-Man, and still others, including Sal Salernofirst appeared in Venom, who acknowledge her as Peter's sister), except from the school's self-proclaimed "popular girl" Louise Barrison, who never showed any respect for either Peter or Spider-Man, much to the displeasure of other students, including Liz Allan and Randy Robertson. Just then, the school is broken through by a new villainess called Syren, who is looking forward to kill Barrison out of revenge. Teresa, Liz and Randy are quick to change into Wave, Firestar and Patriot respectively and fight the villainess. The trio defeat Syren, who briefly reverts to her true form of Avery Chance, a former student who was expelled after being incriminated by Barrison for vandalism. While Syren is taken in to the Raft, Wave, Firestar and Patriot are quick to find and broadcast footage of Barrison having framed Avery in the school's walls, leading her to her two-week detention. As Randy is called to further report about Barrison's other infamous actions, Teresa has a warm moment with Liz, who admits she always viewed Peter as a brilliant classmate and friend despite her previous doubts about himin the series' first episode Horizon High, Part 1, Liz previously complained that Peter was "always in th wrong place at the wrong time". Teresa also wins Liz's bigger sympathy after claiming Liz would have been his best friend like she is for Teresa now, and the two have a walk on streets together, with Peter narrating: "And that was the beginning of a new, beautiful friendship.". 05) “''Welcome to Attilan (Ms. Marvel and Inferno's Story)''” Set after City of Heroes''Dante Pertuz / Inferno is taking Kamala Khan to Attilan, the city of the Inhuman kingdom led by King Black Bolt and his Royal Family, for a welcoming tour. During the trip around the city, Kamala also meets other young Inhumans who developed their powers in the last few months, including Horizon High student Cindy Moon / Silk, aspiring singer Luna Snow, Atlantean prodigy and Black Bolt's cousin Triton and Japanese genius and artist Hiro Hamada / Kid Kaiju. At the end of her tour, Kamala and Dante end up meeting with Black Bolt and his queen and wife Medusa, who make supportive compliments with them over their previous performances on Earth, while they also advise them to beware of, not only Doctor Octopus, but other hostile enemies who view Inhumans as a threat. Just then, the city is attacked by a Kree squadron led by Ronan the Accuser, who seeks to directly destroy the city to insure that Black Bolt and his Royal Family will not be there to protect the young Inhumans on Earth. Having been inspired by Spider-Man's dedication with Inhumans and Mutants before, the young Inhumans soon join Kamala and Dante in the fight and, with quick help from Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel and Miles Morales / Kid Arachnid, they defeat Ronan and his crew and send him flying in space, where they end up helplessly frozen in ice. As the Inhumans rejoice over their victory, Kamala has a warm moment with Miles before they begin to dance a song sung by Luna, much to the joy of Captain Marvel, Black Bolt and Medusa. '''06) “''First Class Kid (Reptil's Story)”''' Set after City of Heroes''Humberto Lopez is roaming free around New York while enjoying his first day as a superhero, although he is also reminded by his parents that he must still attend to a school he fits in. He eventually enrolls at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, where he is given a tour of campus by the school's hall monitor Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat, whom Humberto takes a liking to. During the trip, he meets with veteran members of the X-Men who are also teachers in the school, including Logan / Wolverine, the school's gym coach. Following the X-Men's instructions, Reptil fares naturally well in the school, progressively impressing his teachers and Kitty. Just then, the school is attacked by Doctor Octopus, who seeks to obtain the Cerebro and use it for his plans against Mutants and Inhumans. Reptil offers to fight Octavius to prove himself and, rejecting Octavius' doubts of him, defeats him and sends him out of the school before Yuri Watanabe and the police arrive. To the X-Men's satisfaction, the officers blackmail Octavius for violating the personal space of Mutants and Inhumans, forcing him to leave back to Oscorp empty-handed. Reptil is congratulated for his performance by both the X-Men and Watanabe, who offers S.H.I.E.L.D. protection from rogue humans like Octavius, which the X-Men accept. At the end of school day, Humberto has a warm approach of Kitty, who accepts his offer to go out for a date. '''Voice Cast' * Robbie Daymond as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Tigra / Mary Jane Watson * Cameron Bowen as White Wolf / Kevin Hunt * Mae Whitman as Wave / Teresa Parker * Natalie Lander as Firestar / Liz Allan * Zeno Robinson as Patriot / Randy Robertson * Kathreen Khavari as Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan * Nadji Jeter as Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales * Greg Cipes as Inferno / Dante Pertuz * Antony Del Rio as Reptil / Humberto Lopez * Hynden Walch as Shadowcat / Kitty Pryde, Luna Snow * Travis Willingham as Soto / Dr. Phillip Watson * Jennifer Hale as Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers, Medusa * James C. Mathis III as Black Panther / T'Challa * Daisy Lightfoot as Princess Shuri * Scott Porter as Hunter the White Wolf * Tara Strong as Carlie Cooper * Stephanie Sheh as Silk / Cindy Moon * Yuri Lowenthal as Kid Kaiju / Hiro Hamada * Bumper Robinson as Triton * Steve Blum as Wolverine / Logan * Erin Torpey as Jean Grey * Tom Kane as Professor X / Charles Xavier * Sumalee Montano as Yuri Watanabe, Titania * Jim Meskimen as Dr. Hank Pym * Troy Baker as Kraven the Hunter * Matthew Mercer as Tiger Shark * Jonathan Adams as Ronan the Accuser * Marisha Ray as Syren / Avery Chance * Scott Menville as Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius * April Stewart as Silver Sable, Frances Barrison * Sean Schemmel as Sal Salerno * Benjamin Diskin as Flash Thompson References Category:Episodes Category:Marvel's Spider-Man Season 2 (Iago PUC's version)